


Can we really face our reality?

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Bionicle - All Media Types, Hero Factory, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Male-Female Friendship, Missions Gone Wrong, Multi, Nightmares, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Polyamory, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Shapeshifting, Therapy, Tragic Romance, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Following the aftermath of the horrors in the old Typera Guild Hall and the destruction of the Protodermis Machine, the six former Matoran Prodigies all need therapy and the Hero factory have filed a report about the Protodermis machine. But when all six of the Matoran have a shared nightmare about the Protodermis machine,can they face the truth, or will the therapy go wrong?
Relationships: Dume & Nuju & Whenua (Bionicle), Gali/Tahu (Bionicle), Matau/Nokama/Vakama (Bionicle), Nuju & Whenua (Bionicle)
Kudos: 2





	Can we really face our reality?

Nokama looked nervously at a startled Vakama as he nearly screamed in their shared bunk bed, before her arm eased his pain. "Sorry Nokama. Just another nightmare." I know you were screaming like Nidhiki was in the room with us." She looked at the calendar with trepidation, showing their meeting with a therapist called Rung who had been assigned to help them out with the issue of the recurring nightmares. As the six Matoran all got changed , Nuju crisply sighed. "Alright friends, let's go and get this sorted out. We can't keep on having nightmares and issues involving that mantis and everyone else who died in the studio all those years ago. That includes you Vakama." 

At the spaceship's office Rung had been waiting in his crisp orange and white uniform as the cybertronian gracefully held out some soft sweets to calm the nerves. "Ah welcome Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Nuju ,Onewa and Whenua. I am Rung your therapist. Froid, what are you doing with that dream analysis machine?" Another giant robot, this one with yellow eyes and a blue and white colour scheme 

.

As the six Matoran all hooked themselves into the dream machine and Rung was talking through their memories, Froid readied the therapy session, but stated. "Alright, before you start we need you to sign these legal waiver for cases of injury and death." "Is this process safe?" Whenua asked while Rung sighed. "As long as everyone manages to focus upon safe coping methods, it should be." Onewa muttered as he fetched a stele pen . "Let's just get this over with." 

During the first few scans the dream was a calm peaceful place where each of them relaxed. For Vakama it was a forge, Nokama had an on 

Suddenly the silhouettes of dream Lhikan and Tuyet quickly saved our heroes away from the dream Nidhiki and Krekka as they all hurried into a safehouse, then as the beat changed to an instrumental, the group left the safe house and headed into a lift

The distorted Gavla, Macku and Toa Naho fusion was humming as she saw the six leave the dream world lift along with Toa Tuyet and Toa Lhikan, as the scene changed to the Oceanic toys, while they casually pressed an interrogation orb as the savage dark Hunter winced in pain. "Aaaaaah." They all looked at her with mixed negative emotions as she started to sing to them.

"Deep down, you've all left your wooden cage. It's a twisted world, but I'm always on the stage. In 1000 long years, we stay of age. You seem think it's time for some change." She eyed Onewa with annoyance as he tore up a Nidhiki scroll poster containing her face and Nokama who looked like she was about to cry at what Naho, Macku and Gavla had become. 

"This is the rise and fall. Rooms full of props, dolls, roles and three separate calls." The scenery strode through the craftsmanship guildhall, containing several dolls, books, props and jewellery, towards three separate paths, one titled the Mantis path, the second being the Firebird path and the third final path being the Urdine path. The Nidhiki relief near the left giggled airily. "Protodermis on my walls!" Naho's actual voice sighed. "Not in my halls!" While Lhikan finished the cries off with a sad moan as the eys of the . "Can you find a way through this sprawl?" 

Rung sighed at Froid. " You know this is a horrible idea Froid. I don't think it's right to subject them to an untested therapy method." Froid then rolled his yellow eyes before replying. "Well most of the therapy attempts and social services on this planet are pretty undeveloped. Had to get a legal permit and not the holographic kind. Could be good aversion therapy for the unconscious." 

The nightmare scene changes to a purple-orange grainy well as several people and memories all flicker in and out. First the Water Agori janitor Berix talking to Vakama while clutching a key-ring as the scene nearly split in half. _"Even in between the breakdowns, you can always find the keys." Next the image changed to the inky Vhisola whispering to Nokama as the image showed her holding Vakama's right hand while they were looking around the music workshop. "It's time to believe in what you can't see."_

Froid looked at the images, before saying. "Okay, Vakama has Id issues with a colleague and Nokama seems to have a guilt complex . Think Matau has narcissism, Nuju has repressed fear and depression, Onewa has issues involving both Id and superego suppression and finally Whenua seems to be the most emotionally stable apart from _._

Then the next image showed Matau driving past Tuyet's watery barrier in the underground lake as the female token evil team-mate of the Typera Troupe's creations on the plays hummed as Matau's image joined the duo in the hand holding circle. "Journey through the Siren's Tide." Then the image changed to the Hero factory members and the former Typera Troupe sitting in theatre seats as an annoyed Toa Nidhiki snapped, along with his monstrous Dark hunter form hiding in the smoke behind a spotlight. "Welcome to my horror show! Underneath the spotlight!" 

Then the next image changed to Nuju looking at his former friend Ehyre as he held, while the Ice Matoran Prophet hummed at the sight of the knocked out matoran and Heroes . "Can I get an amen?" A brief line of tears trickled down Nuju's eyes in the real world, as in the dream world the actual Macku as Toa Naho curtseyed to a stage with Natalie Breeze providing the lighting. "All eyes on me.." __

Finally the last words that Dume had spoken as the dream Dume removed a crying face mask,Nidhiki,Lhikan, Naho all fled from the Kanohi dragon seet. "My masterpiece." "So


End file.
